Fallen For You
by BlazingFlareon
Summary: Apparently bullies are good for something. I don't know how to summary or title. Ectoham oneshot. Rated T to be safe. And I don't know why Danny would be in Norrisville, it's a shipfic okay! It doesn't have to make sense!


_Danny is 16, Randy is 15 (so Ninja for a year I believe?). They don't know each others secret identities. No Phantom Planet. It's written from Randy's POV_

_Based of of a picture on my DeviantArt ~_

_First kissy story, please review! Critique mostly appreciated!_

_Sorry about not updating Runaway! I'm trying but I'm sorta blocked ;_;_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Danny Phantom or Randy Cunningham, no matter how much I want to. They belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

I sighed as I walked through the halls of Norrisville High school. School was always boring, but today was exceptionally boring since Howard was home sick. He'd caught a nasty flu and couldn't come to school. Also, there hadn't been any monster or robot attacks the whole week. And it was Thursday!

After grabbing my books from my locker I heard the bell ring. I had math, which I'd probably just schloomp right through, get some Nomicon training done. Then I heard a voice behind me, "Out of the way shoob, gotta get to class." Just what I needed, Bash. Since I only had about two seconds to get out of the way, he thought it'd be fun to push me. And not just a shove, I was pretty much flung through the air. This obviously wasn't one of his better days.

And of all the places to land, I had to land on top of Danny.

He was walking and had turned around to see what was going on, and I fell right onto him.

Absolutely fan-honkin'-tastic.

"U-uuh.. Hi?" I said. Now don't get me wrong, Danny was a friend of mine but I sorta kinda might have a crush on him too. And I had no idea if it was mutual, I didn't even know if he fell for boys. "Hey Randy, is it me or has Bash started hating you more?" Danny said, glancing at the bully who was walking away. "H – he probably just has a bad day." I responded, while looking down at his icy blue eyes. He had propped himself up on his elbows while I was still hovering above him, hands and knees on each side of Danny. The hallway was empty by now, the students had all left for their classes. A voice in my head was telling me this would be the perfect time to confess my feelings for the boy. I couldn't help but let my eyes drift over his body, subtly of course or he'd notice. His body was absolutely flawless. He was skinny yet had defined muscles. His raven black hair hung slightly over his blue eyes. I felt a blush creeping up my face. "…You can get up now…" Danny's voice snapped me out of the strange trance I'd fallen into, I felt the blush spreading further. "No! Wait, I mean yes! Uhhh.." Great. I was already talking gibberish. "Are you.. okay?" He said, lifting an eyebrow. "Yes, yes I'm fine but I… Uhm.. . I – I kinda wanna tell you something…" I managed to say, feeling my face get redder by the second. Danny didn't respond, he just looked up at me. Darn those eyes, I could get lost in those forever. "Uhm, uh – I – I sorta really… Ya know…" I looked away, I couldn't do it. My heart was racing and my breathing speeding up. I was a mumbling blushing mess now. And Danny was just silence. I quickly looked at him and saw some sort of expression of …expectancy? I took a deep breath, looked him in the eyes and gathered all my courage. "Uh, I – I sortakindarealllylikeyou." Shit. The words had tumbled out of my mouth in a gibberish mess. "Couldn't quite catch that." Danny said, a spark of amusement in his eyes. I felt my heart speeding up like crazy, my breathing hitched. I really felt like I was going to faint. This was so much harder than those cheesy movies make believe. I couldn't bring myself to repeat what I'd just said. "If you're not gonna repeat, I've gotta get to class you know." Danny said, he was lifting himself up now, crawling out from underneath me.

Before my mind caught up with my body I shot forward and my lips locked with his.

Danny let out a muffled yelp of surprise. I could feel my face blushing like crazy, and my mind had caught up by now. My brain was thinking up worst case scenario's. _What if he didn't like me back? What if he was like homophobic or something? What if he thinks I was a freaky shoob?!_ But to my surprise Danny didn't pull back. In fact he pushed forward and deepened the kiss. Now it was my turn to yelp softly as I opened my eyes. Danny had closed his eyes and was blushing like crazy. Slipping my eyes closed again I enjoyed the moment before we had to pull apart due to lack of oxygen. We were both left panting a little, still in the same position on the hallway floor.

It was silent for a long time as our faces hovered inches away from each other before Danny broke the silence. "…wow" "Yeah.. wow.." As the position was getting quite uncomfortable we stood up. "Why didn't you just tell me?" Danny asked. "Well – uh – I wasn't even sure if you fell for boys… And it's way harder to actually tell than in those movies ya know?" Danny chuckled. "Well, all that matters is that it all ended up working out." I couldn't help but smile. "So are we like… you know… boyfriends now?" I asked, looking at the tiled floor, a small part of my brain still afraid he'd say no. I felt a hand cup my chin and pull my head up, making me look at those bright blue eyes. "You could say that." Danny said, before tilting his head and pulling me into another kiss.

* * *

_THIS IS THE CUTEST THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN OMFG_

_SHY!RANDY ALL THE WAY YES_

_I WAS KINDA SQUEEING AL THROUGHOUT WRITING THIS_

**_Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it :D_**


End file.
